Invisible
by Delima Rose
Summary: A fanfic inspired by a Taylor Swift song. Bella loves Edward, Edward loves Rosalie, Rosalie loves herself. A bittersweet feel good love story! All humans! Better than it sounds! ONE SHOT COMPLETE


**Disclaimer:** Every character in the twilight series is owned by Stephanie Meyer

Hey guys! This is totally random, i listened to 'invisible' by Taylor Swift and just

totally in love with it, so I decided to write a story about it. Well i hope you enjoy this!

All humans!

R&R  
**  
Invisible**

**A song fiction**

I've known Edward for as long as I can remember. I don't know how all of these feelings started to float up in the surface, but I know that these feelings are real. Every butterfly that went raged inside my stomach, and every shiver I got, all because he smiled at me. I was very much aware that how I was feeling was a little bit more than I really wanted to feel.

I was in love with Edward Cullen. Always have, and sadly, always will.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye as he unconsciously ran a finger through his hair. The bad thing was, despite the fact that he would never ever love me back, I still wished that some kind of miracle would happen, where he would finally stop seeing me as his little sister, and finally realize that he was undeniably in love with me.

Yeah right, when pigs fly!

I watched him discreetly as the wound inside my heart started to open up again. There he was again, staring at Rosalie Hale with a love struck expression. As much as I wished Rosalie was a great person, I knew deep inside that she wasn't.

She was shallow, and selfish. Unfortunately Edward didn't see her like that. He only saw her outside appearance. She looked beautiful no matter how I looked at her; her blonde hair just reaching her waist, curling up in to soft golden ringlets. Her blue eyes, piercing, the colour of electric blue, would have put any star to shame.

She was everything I wasn't. I've heard Edward talk about her countless of times, I've seen him steal a glance every once in a while. But she doesn't notice him, at least not the way I did.

She doesn't notice the way his eyes light up whenever he smiles, or even notice that he always seemed to stop and stare whenever she walked by.

His green eyes sparkled whenever Rosalie was around, and it broke my heart even more knowing that I could never tell him. I don't have that much courage to actually say anything to him.

"Bella?" I heard an angelic voice calling to me. "Bella?" there it goes again, who was that? I started to drift off, but then my consciousness returned when I felt a sharp pinch on my side.

I opened my eyes to find Edward staring down at me. "Bella, I've been calling you, why aren't you answering?!" he asked, slightly irritated. I grinned sheepishly towards him and tried hard not to blush deeply.

"What's up?" I asked nonchalantly. His smile grew bigger and bigger as his eyes wandered towards where Rosalie sat with a whole bunch of her friends.

Rosalie caught us staring and she smiled at Edward. My heart constricted as Edward gave a groaning sound. "Ughh, Bella, why doesn't she see me? I don't get it. It seems that she's the only one who hasn't noticed me yet!" he moaned.

That was the beginning of many more ranting to come. And just like any other time, I tried to do everything I could to upset him, to make him see reason that Rosalie was nothing but an empty shell.

But to no avail, he took the offense and pretty much walked away from me. I sighed and ran after him. "Edward, wait up! Hey!" I grabbed a hold of his arm and spun him around. "Don't be such a drama queen, there's only one room for that in this little friendship, and that would be me!" I grinned. He softened up just slightly and I pulled him in to a hug, which unfortunately nearly gave me a heart attack.

He just laughed, and kissed my forehead. Oh, if only he knew just how much I wanted him, he wouldn't be standing so close.

I gave him a smile that left me feeling so vulnerable. I pulled something out of my pencil case and handed it to him. It was a friendship ring. When I first saw it, I had thought that it was a tad bit cheesy, but I didn't care.

In a way I wanted him to have it, just in case something does happen with him and Rosalie and he wouldn't have any more time to spend with me. The very thought saddened me, but still I gripped the ring and gave it to him.

He looked at the detail around the friendship ring. It was silver with roses engraved all around it. He smiled slightly, "Well just because you just bribed me, doesn't mean you're off the hook completely…" he said slowly. I watched as he smiled crookedly at me. I felt my heart flutter.

"Should I be worried?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow. "Hmmm…" was all he said. I started to fidget slightly. "What? What is it?" I asked nervously. I recognized that crooked smile, it meant mischief.

"Well, I'll forgive you if you came to the dance tomorrow night…" he said little by little. I inhaled too sharply and almost choked. Was he about to ask me out?

I started to feel cold inside, as I waited anxiously. "What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

"Well, I'll be going, so there's no way you're missing out on it. And it's the best form of torture!" he said happily. My face fell slightly, then came the feeling of disappointment.

I wanted to scream out, Damn it why don't you see me?! But of course I didn't.

Edward looked at someone behind me and said in a low voice. "You're in charge of her now, Alice" then before I knew it, two small arms were dragging me towards the school exit.

Alice bounced happily towards her car while I almost tripped on the grass. "Wait, Alice, slow down!" I said unevenly. Edward was so dead!

She pushed me on the passenger seat and was in the driver's seat in no time, automatically locking the doors. "Yay! I knew Edward wouldn't let me down!" she said happily. I looked at her, completely aghast. "What? What are you talking about? Did you two just set me up!?" I asked incredulously, my voice getting louder.

"Yes, well, I knew you wouldn't say yes if I begged you to come to the dance, so I had Edward ask you instead, seeing as you can't say no to him, and you are totally in love with him!" she said all of this in one fast sentence.

I made a snorting noise, and looked worriedly at the side compartment of the car. "I am not in love with him!" I said in what I hoped was a convincing voice.

Alice wasn't taken in. "Oh who are you kidding? Pretty much everybody has noticed, well except for Edward. But he doesn't count, Edward can be so thick sometimes!" she said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever!" I said, staring out of the window sulking, "I'm not in love with him!" I said once more, "I'm not…" I mumbled to my self.

Alice just shook her head, her eyes focusing on the road and said in a sing-song voice. "Whatever you say, girlfriend!" I wanted to thump her so bad, but I restrained myself.

As we arrived in Port Angeles, Alice dragged me out of the car. "Where are we going now? I haven't got any money!" I whined as she pulled me towards an expensive looking boutique.

"Bella, it's supposed to be a masquerade ball, you can't just show up wearing some random t-shirt that says 'save the whales' and jeans!" she said between gritted teeth. But I stood my ground and almost ran the opposite direction before Alice caught me in an iron grip and dragged me inside.

"Fine, but you have to let me pay you later on!" I snapped. Alice just shrugged her shoulder and started browsing through the formal dresses.

Alice, Edward and I had been best friends for a very long time. Despite the fact that Edward and I were always joined at the hip, I still considered Alice as one of my best friends.

Alice was beautiful, crazy, and just so damn pretty, that it's hard to imagine why she liked hanging around me so much. But she didn't care that much, she's always said that as long as I was happy for her to hang around, then she would always be there for me.

I waited for her to finish browsing, and before I knew it, she was dumping clothes on me, pushing me towards the change rooms. It took ages for us to find the right dress for me, but when we did, I was struck speechless.

I stood in front of the full length mirror wearing a ball gown made of pure silk. It was strapless and wrapped around me, and then gently fell all around my body like balloons of silk. On the sides it had straps which dangled all the way down my arm.

"Bella, you look beautiful" Alice said seemingly entranced, not taking her eyes off of me. I just nodded mutely and listened to her voice as she told me to give her the dress. It turned out that I had been clutching it to my chest, as if I was a mother bird, trying to protect my nest.

I handed the dress to Alice as she bought the dress. I imagined coming down a long winded staircase, with everybody's eyes on me, while Edward fell to his knees and confessed his love for me.

I started drifting off to gaga world ones again when Alice tapped my head, pointing out that my phone was ringing. I looked at the caller number and smiled when I saw Edward's name.

I flipped the phone open. "Oh, you better explain yourself mister, or else you will feel my wrath, and trust me, its worst than a hungry grizzly bear" I said jokingly, but it seems that he didn't hear me; he had news of his own.

"Bella! Guess who I'm going to the dance with?!" he said excitedly. My heart froze as I anticipated his answer. "It's Rosalie!" I felt my face crumple up in to a pained expression as I tried to be happy for Edward.

"That's great Edward! I'm so happy for you" I said, almost choking on my lie. I tried to hide the fact that I was dying deep inside. But I knew Alice could see right through me.

As I said bye to Edward on the line, Alice gave me a side ways glance. We sat in silence for a while. As the engine started, I felt Alice's warm hands on mine. "It's okay Bella, everything will be fine" she said reassuringly.

I wish it was, but I knew that it wouldn't be for a while. I'm pretty sure my heart just shattered into a million pieces.

I swallowed the pain and faked a smile and spent the rest of the ride home staring at the distance.

It seems that no matter what I do, I will always be invisible to Edward. I wish he could see just how great we could be, but I don't see that happening any time soon.

I sighed as I hopped off the car. "Hey Bells?" Alice called out, I turned to look at her, "I'm coming over tomorrow night, and we'll get ready together, alright? Just forget about Edward. Let's just have fun, tomorrow is going to be a better day!" she reassured. I smiled doubtfully towards her. She tried, and that's all that matters.

I walked up the stairs and closed my bedroom door before Charlie could see me. In the sanctuary of my own room, I became free. I let out the emotions that had been swelling up inside me for a while now, letting the tears fall out in an array of emotion.

**.:T:.**

I woke to the sound of tires hitting the gravel. Charlie just left for work. It was Saturday, so I didn't understand why Charlie was leaving so early; he usually had late night shifts. I looked at my alarm clock and nearly had a spastic attack. It was already four in the afternoon.

How had I breezed past the whole day just sleeping in my bed? Then I remembered that I didn't sleep at all the night before. Thoughts of the dance had kept me awake. The thought of seeing Edward twirl Rosalie around sent arrows straight through my heart.

I really mustn't act immature, it was bound to happen, I had seen this coming. But still, the fact that Rosalie might actually feel the same way towards Edward had taken a toll on me.

I had spent the whole night thinking, hurting my brain in the process. I shook my head unbelievably. I looked towards my answering machine and saw that I had five voice mails, all of them from Edward asking where I was.

I ignored the messages and ran downstairs to tend to my hungry stomach. I was feeling grumpier and grumpier by the minute as I munched on my left over lasagne.

The doorbell rang, and I hesitated from getting up, until the doorbell rang fifty more times. With a frustrated growl, I got up and swung the door open. "Oh my God, Bella! You didn't just get up did you? You're a mess!" Alice said out loud, stating the obvious. I rolled my eyes, "Really, Sherlock?" I said sarcastically.

I headed back to the kitchen and ate my food, as Alice just kept watching me. She knew exactly what was wrong with me. For once, she didn't know what to say. After all, what could she say? She had Jasper 'the golden boy' Whitlock; while I had a nonexistent love life. I miserably took another bite, and another, and another.

Alice couldn't take it anymore and physically dragged me off the table. "That's it, your sulking days are over! You are going to have fun tonight, even if it kills you!" she said tauntingly. I faked a shiver, "Ohh so scared of the evil pixie!" I said mockingly.

But I let her lead me towards the stairs. "Take a shower, and be quick about it!" she snapped and pushed me through the bathroom door. I whined some more before I entered the shower.

I let the water run down my back, unknotting every tensed up muscle I had. I really wasn't looking forward to tonight. The thought of seeing Edward was still unsettling.

When I was done, I headed towards my room to find it completely transformed. Alice had laid out each and every beauty product she owned (which was a lot), and had plugged in her hair curler. She even had hair extensions!

I looked sceptically at all of the things spread out in my bed. "Alice, aren't you going a little over board?" I asked tonelessly.

She shrugged. "I want you to look hot, Bella, then maybe it'll knock some sense into Edward's head" she said distractedly as she laid out her own beautiful dress. It was a black dress with amazing detail on the hem. There was no words to describe just how pretty the dress looked, and I knew that only Alice could pull wearing a dress like that one.

"Alice…look…" I started, Alice looked expectantly at me, "Thanks, really, I'm touched…but you don't have to do this, I'll be fine…" I trailed off.

"I know I don't have to Bella, but I really want to okay? So don't spoil my fun!" she said cheerfully.

So I sighed loudly and let Alice take control. There was ever a lot of pulling and squealing as she did whatever she was doing. This was the first makeover Alice has ever done to me, so I was a bit nervous about the outcome.

Once Alice was done she clapped happily. I got up and headed towards the mirror, but Alice refused. "Nope, it's even more fun if you don't know how you look like!" she said excitedly. I thought it was a stupid idea, but I didn't dare voice my opinion, seeing as nobody listened to what I wanted anymore.

So I got changed into my beautiful dress, and as I was putting my earrings on, a limo pulled over. Alice looked out the window and squealed. "Oh my god! Our dates are here!" she screamed then started bouncing up and down.

"We have dates?" I hissed. My mood was starting to keel over until I realized who was in the limo. It was Emmett! Alice's big brother. I loved Emmett, he was awesome and funny. He was exactly like a big brother to me.

I ran downstairs and yanked the door open before Jasper and Emmett could ring the door bell.

I grinned up at him and jumped on him, giving him a bear hug. "Bella! Wow kid, you look great! You're going to give all the boys a run for their money, eh?!" he said teasingly, poking my sides.

I just giggled and invited them inside. Emmett had been away for University, I haven't seen him for a couple of months now. He looked exactly the same, just as big, and just as goofy.

We all sat around the lounge room, just chatting. I honestly wanted to just keep talking all night, I didn't want to go to the dance, I wasn't ready for Edward and Rosalie just yet. For a while I thought I was fooling Alice, until she looked at her watch, and said, "Nice try Bella, now get up, we're going to the dance!" she said dramatically, dragging me up. I whined again as she pushed me towards the limo, with Emmett and Jasper laughing right behind us.

As the limo started going, I felt my stomach lurch. My hands were shaking, and I wanted to be sick very badly. The fact that Emmett and Jasper had an arm wrestling match going didn't help my growing headache.

I watched the trees as we went by, feeling the anxiety rise up. "Hey that's not fair! You double gripped!" Emmett grumbled as he lost to Jasper. Alice giggled like an elementary school girl while I kept looking out in a dazed.

I squeaked when I realized that we were already in front of the school. I gripped the side of the seat as the others started piling out. They all started heading towards the entrance as I stayed quiet.

It took Alice a few moments to realize that I wasn't where I was supposed to be; right next to her. She climbed back inside the limo and physically pulled me from the limo. I made a grunting sound as Emmett held my hand.

"This one is a tricky one!" he laughed easily. I frowned slightly, and watched everybody milling around. I held my coat around me securely. "Hold on to her Em, she might run away" Alice said grimly.

I sulked some more as I walked towards the entrance with the gang. When I went inside, I felt horrified. They were doing that entrance thing they do in classic masquerade balls, you know, the 'lady blah blah blah and lord this this this'

As soon as I found out, I twisted around and headed for the door. "Bella! No! I swear if you try again, I'm going to tell the whole world that you're in love with Edward!" she hissed. I stopped instantly and behaved myself. Emmett lifted an eye brow but didn't bother to ask.

We got in front of the gym where two men stood, wearing long coats like in the olden days. I nearly choked on the cheesiness of it. But I straightened my face out as they both glared at me, looking utterly tortured.

I moved a strand of hair that was getting on the way of my vision, trying to feel my wavy curls. Emmett pulled the warm coat off of me and was surprised to find that the gym felt heated.

I closed my eyes as the two men tapped loudly, capturing everyone's attention. I hid behind Emmett as the men said our names. "Emmett Brandon and Isabella Swan!" everybody's attention became focused on Emmett, and then they were staring at me. Every masked faces were turned towards me as Emmett took my hands and led me inside the hall.

I looked around the decorations and was gob smacked by how cheesy it all looked. They actually had balloon made arches! I could feel the heat creeping up in my face as I searched the crowd for the familiar figure of Edward.

I was surprised to find that I had somehow captured every male's attention. Emmett had left me standing there as he went and got us a drink. I looked to my left and my eyes met Edward's green gaze. He looked different somehow.

His eyes were all focused on me, as if I was the only person he could see. I felt a blush creeping up in my face as I looked at him. But then I heard a cough and I turned. There stood Mike Newton, holding a red rose up. "Would you like to dance?" I couldn't say no, so I let him awkwardly sweep me around the room to an up beat song.

After he was done, he still had his arm around me when I saw Edward heading my way, completely abandoning Rosalie. But then Tyler came up and asked me to dance, and once again I couldn't refuse.

Then after Tyler, Jasper asked me to dance, and after Jasper, Emmett has asked me to dance with him, making him my last dance of the night. The whole time I kept on looking at Edward as he danced with Rosalie.

Seeing them hold each other broke my heart in to little pieces once again, and I suddenly felt weak. When the song finished, I walked slowly towards the drinks table and grabbed a cup of punch and downed it in one go.

As I tried to regain my breathing, I felt a presence behind me. I slowly turned around to find Edward smiling at me. I blushed slightly and grinned at him. "Bella, you look so…" his voice trailed as he looked me up and down and finally looking me deeply in the eyes.

I shivered slightly, and trust me; it wasn't because I was cold. I just smiled brightly at him. "Are you having fun with Rosalie?" I asked, my voice had a bit of an edge to it. He shrugged and kept smiling goofily.

"Yeah I guess so" he smiled crookedly at me. I felt like melting in to him, but I didn't let on. Edward was quiet for a while, as if trying to find the right words.

He looked up, his green eyes searching mine. "Bella, do you-" but before he could finish, Alice had bounced between us. "Bella, we gotta go, I actually promised your dad that we'll have you home before midnight. Sorry Edward, I gotta whisk her away. See you later!" she said brightly. I saw the look of disappointment in Edward's face and I wanted to stay with him, but the evil pixie was dragging me away.

My heart felt so light somehow. When the limo pulled over, I jumped out of it, and left Alice with Emmett and Jasper. I walked up towards my room in a daze. I fell on my bed blankly. I know this might sound cheesy, but I wanted to jump for joy, do cartwheels, and skip along the forest.

Sounds gay, I know, so sue me!

I flopped about in my bed, and hugged the blankets when I heard something hit my window. I suddenly stopped, feeling my heart erratically beating. I stopped breathing for a second until I heard the gentle tapping once again.

I opened my window and looked down to find Edward still wearing his suit, shivering slightly from the cold. I looked nervously around to see if anyone else was around, but found the street utterly empty.

I looked at Edward's shivering figure. "Edward, what are you doing here?!" I said in a hushed tone. He started rubbing his hands together as he looked up at me. "Can I please talk to you?" he asked, his beautiful face looking up at me.

I thought for a minute, what if he came to boast about his night? Could I really take that? "Please Bella?" he asked pleadingly. I hesitated for a bit, then turned and started down the stairs. As I yanked the door open, I huddled myself and headed towards Edward.

His bronze hair shone beautifully under the moonlight, and his lips were the colour of crimson. I bit my lips as I looked at him. He stared at me with a peculiar expression, his eyes wondering to where I bit my own lips.

"So I'm here, what's up?" I said, trying to sound nonchalant. He started walking ahead and led me towards the field behind my yard where we use to play when we were little. The grass had grown about 5 cm long, and under the moon, the field looked beautiful.

I saw that Edward had parked his car just a couple of meters away. I looked back at him, breathed in the night air and ran freely across the field like I use to do when I was young. I twirled around and around like nobody was watching me.

Then I felt the heat of the beam shining on me. I quickly shaded my eyes and turned towards the source of light. I found that it was just Edward. He had turned on the high beam of his car and now was heading my way.

I felt as a chill went up my spine as I watched him walk towards me. I groaned slightly, Edward was flawless, the kind of flawless I wanted to be.

I heard the music from inside his silver Volvo start up. "You know, you practically danced with everybody tonight, except for me. How about it?" he asked softly, standing just a foot away. I smiled as a blush crept up my neck.

He started walking towards me as the song started up.

I felt every butterflies inside my stomach spring to life as Edward brought my hand to his. The soft guitar kicked in, and then the words started flowing in as our bodies began to touch.

_**She can't see the way your eyes**_

_**Light up when you smile**_

_**She'll never notice how you stop and stare**_

_**Whenever she walks by**_

_**And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her**_

_**But you are everything to me**_

The whole time Edward kept his gaze on me, the intensity of it all nearly brought me to tears. As the chorus started, Edward twirled me around, and then caught my waist, and his face got closer.  
_  
**And I just wanna show you**_

_**She don't even know you**_

_**She's never gonna love you like I want to**_

_**And you just see right through me but if you only knew me**_

_**We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable**_

_**Instead of just invisible**_

As the words went on, I realized just how much I could relate to the song. But nothing else seemed to matter. Edward was holding me as if we were the only ones in world.

_**There's a fire inside of you**_

_**That can't help but shine through**_

_**Edward ran a finger through my hair, as he laid a kiss on my forehead.**_

_**She's never gonna see the light**_

_**No matter what you do**_

The words of the song became muted in my ears. All I could hear was a buzzing as Edward planted another gentle kiss on my cheeks.

_**And all I think about is how to make you think of me**_

_**And everything that we could be**_

Then finally, his lips met mine into a sweet, gentle, lingering kiss, and I melted into him as I tried to remember to breathe every now and then.

_**We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable**_

_**Instead of just invisible**_

The song ended, but I kept on holding on to Edward, never letting go. For a while we were quiet, and then Edward broke it. "Wow…" was all he could mutter.

Then he looked down at me. I couldn't help but feel bittersweet. Everything about that moment locked in my memory, everything about Edward at that moment became locked in my heart.

"You've driven me speechless…" he began again. I smiled up at him and held his face between my palms. "You've had me speechless for a very long time now, it's not even funny" I said softly.

I lay on the grass, and Edward lay right next to me. He held my hand for quiet sometime. "Bella…Have you always liked me?" he asked, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. I froze, and avoided looking up at him. I got up and gathered myself together. "Yeah, you could say that…" I said softly.

Edward's frown deepened as he tried to take it in. "But you never said anything to me" he said, obviously confused.

"How could I? It was always Rosalie this and Rosalie that" I chuckled softly. I turned to look at him to find that he was staring at me intently.

"I'm so sorry. But trust me, after tonight, Rosalie pretty much blew me away, and not in a good way either. I never realized just how much she whinged" he said in a low voice, and I laughed. He gave me a side ways glance, "What?" he asked, inching towards me slowly.

"Oh nothing!" I said, waving a hand about, "It's just that I was wondering how long it would take you to find out just how hot Rosalie thinks she really is" I said matter-of-factly.

He laughed at that, I gave him a warm smile and he shrugged, "Who cares, besides, I saw her sneaking glances at Emmett" he added, inching even closer towards me. I started to laugh nervously as he wound an arm around me.

"How about we give it a try then?" he said softly. I felt the knots in my stomach tighten as I took in his expression. Was he serious? Or is he on a serious rebound?

"No, I wouldn't want to force you in to anything you wouldn't want to do" I said regretfully.

Edward looked at me like I had lost my marbles. "What are you on about? You don't need to force me. I like you, I always have, and I probably always will" he said solemnly.

I couldn't help it, I looked at him sceptically. "You don't mean that!" I said rationally.

He held my hand, and this time he ignored my struggles as I tried to pull my hand away. "Oh yes I do. And if you don't believe me, then I'm going to make you believe me!" he said slightly annoyed that I was being cool about it. When his lips met mine this time, it was rough and he had very little control over himself, I gasped for air but he pulled me back again.

I gripped his face to mine and tried to soften him up, and he did. The kiss suddenly turned tender as we lay wrapped up in each other's arms. The kiss knocked me off for six.

After a while we both came up for air, and I felt like breaking the silence. "Okay, maybe I do believe you just a bit, but you can't honestly expect me to believe that you've always been in love with me! You never gave me any hints!" I said loudly, but then he chuckled. "Neither did you! I've liked you since the beginning of high school. But you just seemed so detached, and we've been friends for ages that I really didn't want to spoil our friendship" as he said this, I felt the weight on my shoulder gently ease.

As pieces of puzzles started to fit together and I thought back in the past when he would touch me and get very close to me, we would both go quiet, then he would break the moment by making a joke, while I faked a smile.

All those times it had been there. The love had been there, but we were both too dim-witted to realize.

"All this time…" I started as I filtered through my words, "All this time when I thought I was invisible to you, I actually wasn't that invisible?" I asked, the question not making much sense.

"What?!" he asked, sounding genuinely confused. I just laughed and jumped up and started running around the field once again. "Hey, where are you going!?" Edward yelled as he tried to get a hold of me.

I ran around the field, making as much noise as I could. "I'm celebrating!" I yelled loudly. Edward laughed as he closed the distance between us. "What for?" he said in a low sexy voice, his arms wrapping around my hips.

"You love me" I said gently. And for the third time that night, our lips met. For anyone who could see us, we probably looked like two hormonal teens, just copping for a feel, but Edward and I knew better.

The End?


End file.
